Mario
Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure is a fictional Mario game in the RPG. It is created by MidGame Inc. and is rated everyone and is released only on the Nintendo DS like all the other Mario & Luigi games except Superstar Saga. The game shows much more use of the Touch Screen DS microphone than Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. In addition, this is the second Mario RPG to feature Wario and Waluigi as playable characters. The game also features new enviroments and new bro items and new characters. Like Mario and Luigi, Wario and Waluigi have their own command buttons. X is for Wario, and Y is for Waluigi. The main focus of the game is the four heroes trying to stop the evil Princess Shroongi and her sidekick, Cackful. Also, three users helped improve the game, Waddel Dii, Arend, and Stelios. Story Part 1 - Mushroom Kingdom battles Bowser]]In the opening, Mario & Princess Peach take a walk. Then Lakithunder comes and strikes the castle. Luigi comes and watches the Princess while Mario rushes to the castle. Bowser seems to be responsible for everything. Mario fights Bowser and defeats him, he knocks him out of the castle. Meanwhile, Mario returns to Luigi. But is shocked to see the princess gone and Luigi unconscious. Mario wakes up Luigi and asks him what happened. At the castle Luigi says that some odd looking crew beat him and took the princess. After hearing this, Mario and Luigi set off and began their journey. First, you can walk around Toad Town and visit places like Toadette's Music Room, Item Shops. Before you leave Toad Town, you meet Wiggler who wants two Piranha Plants out of his garden. He also gives the bros. hammers and teaches them how to use them in battle. Toadsworth comes in and says to hurry up. Later, they reach the exit of Toad Town. They get a case and Professor E. Gadd sent a star sprite, Chip, to guide them with their adventure. Before they leave, the Wario Bros. interrupt, they say they want to take Peach for themselves. This time, the Mario Bros. fight their counterparts in an epic clash. After they defeat their enemies. Toadbert explains that fighting is not the solution to find Peach, together however, they can accomplish their goals. The Wario Bros. have no choice but to accept. So the Mario Bros. set out and the Wario Bros. go to a different way. On their way Chip comes out and teaches the Mario bros. how to battle. And not only that, he teaches them how to use their suitcase. Later, the bros. are about to reach the border, they eventually stop at a little place called Fungitown. A place where Toads have migrated. Mario and Luigi have decided to relax a little while Wario and Waluigi begin their part of the adventure. While they make their journey, they run into a yellow block guy named Brubble Monsier, a famous rich genius and scientist. He teaches the Wario Bros. how to fight in battle and how to use their action icons. Wario thanks him and leaves. Later, the Wario Bros. once again meet Brubble Monsier near the border to Gritzy Desert. This time, Brubble asks for help, and then a minigame is displayed in which a stylus bar is required. After the minigame is completed, Brubble thanks them and teaches them how to use Bro Items, another reward was giving them a PUNCH icon and block. He brings them to his shop and allowed them to buy items and gears. Meanwhile, the Mario Bros. finish resting and resume their part of their adventure. and Bowser Jr.]] Once the Mario Bros. get out of Fungitown, they visit the northeast Mushroom Kingdom where there are high lands and hills. They meet a few new enemies and finally reach the border of Gritzy Valley. Another surprise is that Wario and Waluigi are there. Bowser and Bowser Jr. suddenly appear and interrupt the conversation. Bowser understands that the heroes want to get Peach, which is why Bowser explains that he intends to capture Peach himself. Bowser Jr. sends Larry Koopa to stop them, the Wario Bros. step in and fight the koopaling. Part 2 - Gritzy Valley Larry is eventually defeated and the 4 heroes move to Gritzy Valley, a dry and hot desert with dangerous and new enemies. The 4 heroes decide to split up again like they did in and Waluigi in Gritzy Valley]] the Mushroom Kingdom. Maybe then they'll meet again. The Mario Bros. walk around and meet a few travelers, they explain that they were trying to move the heavy boulder that's blocking their way. Mario realizes that their hammers won't break through. Chip suggests that they should find a cold hard stone to break through the boulder. While searching, they go to a strange place, it seemed like a worshiping place. Then the ground shakes, and Mummipokey rises from the center of the place. The Mario Bros. have no choice but to battle the beast. After it's defeated, Luigi finds a stone within the monster. Back at the place, a minigame is displayed in which a stylus bar is required. The Mario Bros. finally break through and continue their adventure. They eventually run into a bunch of clouds named Fwoosh, who blow them away. Chip realizes that they can't possibly make it through, they will have to depend on the Wario Bros. for the rest. Later, the Wario Bros. go around exploring Gritzy Valley. And they have to solve a few puzzles, which makes the stage a little more difficult. And then, they run into this great door in which they have to break through. Then they learn the Ball Bros. move by a traveler and they break through the door. The Mario Bros. were behind that door! With all the heroes together, they convince Fwoosh to let them pass. Fwoosh allows them to pass, as long as they don't cause any trouble Part 3 - Pyramid After the four heroes take a nice ride from the clouds, they visit the ancient and mysterious pyramid. The Wario Bros. decide to split, but Chip advised against it. Knowing the environment they're in is just a trap. So the Wario Bros. followed the Mario Bros. and Chip teaches them how to switch from the Mario Bros. to the Wario Bros. ect. They solve a few puzzles involving the Bros Switch move. and later, Chip sees a door and says it's impossible to go through at their normal sizes. Luigi then came up with an idea that he squishes Mario and transforms him into mini Mario. Chip thinks it's a great idea but asks how does he return to normal, Luigi whacks Mario again in order to return to his normal size. After mini Mario goes through the door he hits a switch with his hammer and the door opens suddenly. Mario returns him to normal and the four heroes' adventure resumes. Later, they meet Bowser and Bowser Jr. again, annoyed once again. Bowser Jr. sends Roy Koopa to stop them, after that, the koopa king and his son make their escape. The Wario Bros. once again step in and battle. Roy is then defeated and the heroes move on to the higher levels. And after a few more puzzles and a stylus minigame, the Mario and Wario Bros. meet the fiend and her sidekick who kidnapped Peach. Princess Shroongi and Cackful. The villains finally introduce themselves and Shroongi orders Cackful to keep the Mario Bros. busy while she takes Peach. Chip teaches the four heroes how to battle at the same during a boss battle. And Chip teaches them how to take turns and their command blocks. After the four heroes defeat Cackful, they head for Shroongi, known that she took Peach. Shroongi slowly tries to make her escape quick but Mario stomps on her and she dropped Peach. Luigi takes the mushroom kingdom princess in a safe place. Cackful gets up again and blasts the entire place while he and Princess Shroongi make their escape. The entire place blows up and everyone gets seperated. Part 4 - Chilly Waters Later, Mario wakes up and finds Luigi laying flat on the icy cold floors of Chilly Waters. Mario wakes up Luigi by banging his hammer on the floor. And then the two search for Chip. After searching around the frozen wasteland, the brothers finally find Chip being hit by iceballs coming from two Mr. Blizzards. Mario and Luigi fight the two brutes and defeat them. Chip thanks them and asks where is Wario and Waluigi. The Mario bros. say they couldn't find them during their search, so Chip decides to go around and look for them, thinking that they'll find them later. The brothers soon reach the frozen lake, then Mario finds something sleeping and everyone takes a closer look. They see Petey Piranha! He was blocking the gate to the frozen icelands. Luigi was about to scream, scared by the gargantuan piranha plant. But before he does, Mario covers his mouth. Chip tells Luigi to be quiet. But the scared Mario brother couldn't take it, he screams out loud and causes Petey to awaken from his sleep. Now the Mario brothers have no choice but to beat the deadly gargantuan. After Petey Piranha is defeated, it explodes and a small shard comes out of it. Luigi asks Mario what is it, Mario has no clue what it is either. Chip remembers, it was a piece of the millennium star that exploded into pieces when the Pyramid was destroyed. Chip also tells the brothers that 4 more pieces are to be found in the greater regions, so the heroes move on. After a desperate search, Mario & Luigi find a gate. There was also a star who was blocking the way, his name was StarPass, he revealed himself as a star sprite and explained that no one is allowed to enter Frosty Castle. But Chip comes out and says that he is a star sprite as well, and he's aiding the Mario brothers. Chip asks if a shiny shard fell in a castle, StarPass says yes which is why King Frosty forbade anyone from entering his castle until he discovers what it is. Chip grows angry and says the shard was a piece of the millenium star and it's in Frosty Castle. StarPass is silent for a moment but then understands so he allows the heroes to pass. The three finally enter the garden, then the castle. Part 5 - Frosty Castle Right before Mario and Luigi enter the castle, Chip comes out and says that the place seems very familliar. He asks them if they ever visited the place before. Mario and Luigi say no, knowing that not even in one of their adventures have they visited somewhere so cold and freezing. , Mario, and Luigi at the entrance of Frosty Castle]] (The story is being rewritten, so please excuse it's current information.) Locations There are several locations. All focus and resemble the courses and worlds of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. * Mushroom Kingdom * Gritzy Valley * Pyramid * Chilly Waters * King Frosty's Castle * Ho-Oh Oasis * Ho-Oh Ocean * Yoshi Island * Bowser Jr.'s Airship * Woody Woods * Sky Clouds * The Canyon * Gladiator Colosseum * Badlands 1 * Badlands 2 * Bowser's Castle Enemies You can encounter up to 49 enemies and battle them in Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure. Remember that some enemies can only be fought by Wario and Waluigi or Mario and Luigi *means Mario and Luigi can only attack them **means Wario and Waluigi can only attack them Bosses The bosses in the game are listed in the order of which you as the player fight. * means Mario and Luigi have to battle ** means Wario and Waluigi have to battle *** means all four Bros, must battle Characters Playable * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Waluigi Friends * Princess Peach - The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and damsel of the game. * Toadsworth - The highest order of senior toads * Chip - A star sprite that guides you in the game. * Brubble Monseuir - A famous and rich scientist of the Mushroom Kingdom. * Professor E. Gadd - A scientist that invents machines for the Mushroom Kingdom. * Toadbert - A friend who gives advice to the four heroes. * King Frosty - An ancient powerful sage that possesses amazing Ice powers and can predict the future. Foes * Popple - A thief who tricks people into giving money to him. * Snook - Popple's new rookie * Bowser - The Koopa King who's trying to do anything to get his castle back from Bowshroom. * Bowser Jr. - Bowser's little brat who's aiding his dad in getting his castle back * Princess Shroongi - The game's main antagonist. * Bowshroom - The game's 2nd main antagonist * Cackful - Bowshroom's Sidekick and pupil Non-Playable Characters * StarPass - A star sprite that guards the passage to Frosty Castle. Battle System Mario and Luigi's battle system The general battle system is the same as Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. You can jump on your foe twice, but some changes were applied. If the player has both Mario and Luigi or Wario and Waluigi grouped together, solo jump and hammer commands can be enhanced in perfect timing to inflict more damage. Bros. Items- have returned from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. The player can purchase in shops or obtain from Blocks. Bros. Items are used to inflict more damage on the enemy and may be used by two or one of the playable characters. If the characters are in battle, they will receive damage if they get hit (or loss of HP) until they pass out. If one of the brothers pass out, they are no longer in battle. If you revive one of the brothers with a 1-Up Mushroom, the battle will resume. If all brothers pass out, the game will conduct a Game Over. However, the battle system changes if the player goes into battle without the other. First off, Bros. Items that require all two characters to operate (Cannonballers, Trampolines, etc.) are disabled. If only Mario or Luigi go into battle the Bro Items that require all bros are disabled because only one of the brothers is battling. Furthermore, in separation one's demise will result in Game Over, regardless of the other one's status outside of battle. Additionally, both DS screens are used to display all action occurring in battles. Wario and Waluigi's battle system Wario and Waluigi's battle system are slightly different than that of the Mario Bros. They have a punch icon instead of a hammer icon. And they use different bro items instead of sharing with the Mario Bros. When Wario jumps on his opponent, he ground pounds on his second jump like in Mario & Luigi: Sibling Warfare, Waluigi however, double-jumps normally. If any of the Wario Bros. pass out, the other will be the understudy. If both pass out, the game will conduct a Game Over. Wario or Waluigi can go to battles separately like the Mario Bros. But if any of them pass out, it will be a game over, ignoring the other brother. Bros Items Another return was the Bro Items from Partners in time with some new attacks. There is no SP or BP cost for them. And there are shops where you can buy these items. Mario & Luigi's Bro Items * Green Shell * Red Shell * Blue Shell * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Smash Egg * Pocket Chomp * Cannonballer * Trampoline * Copy Flower * Mix Flower * Jump Helmet * Hammer Bros * Boomerang Bros * Snack Basket * Falling Star Wario & Waluigi's Bro Items * Bomb Shell * Barrel Blaster * Pocket Plants * Punch Cannon * Bob-Omb Blaster * Poison Flower * Banana * Candy Bar * Magic Portal * Falling Ztar Stats Each brother has his own HP, POW, DEF, SPEED, and STACHE points. When they finish a battle, they each gain EXP points. With enough EXP Points, he can level-up and increase each respective statistic * HP (abbreviation of Heart Points) is the amount of life the heroes have. When an enemy hits one of the Mario Bros., he will lose HP. When his HP reaches zero, he passes out, but can be revived with a 1-Up Mushroom or 1-Up Super. * POW (abbreviation of Power) is how strong either Mario or Luigi or Wario and Waluigi is. The higher his POW stats are, the more damage he will give. * DEF (abbreviation of Defense) is how much damage either Mario or Luigi or Wario and Waluigi can block from an enemy hit. The higher his DEF stats are, the less damage he will receive. * SPEED is how fast Mario or Luigi are. The more SPEED he have, the more he can attack an enemy in a given turn. * STACHE is the most unique of Mario and Luigi or Wario and Waluigi's stats. The higher their STACHE stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles POW. Plus, it gives Mario and Luigi discounts when buying at shops. Items Trivia * Chip's name was tooken by the infamous Star Sprite, Starlow, who was called "Chippy" by Bowser. * The game strangely doesn't really give Bowser a role. He only makes appearances in scenes. * Cackful's appearance strangely resembles Dark Fawful's. * Bowshroom was originally going to be called "Shroomser" but the name mostly resembled "Shrowser". Creator iMansoorferoz didn't want to copy other names. * Cackful's name was actually the two names, "Cackletta", and "Fawful". * Cackful was originally going to be called Fawletta, but it seemed like a girl name * Princess Shroongi appears as a boss and according to the storyline, she is Bowshroom's daughter. * Hermie IV's role in the game is a reference to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Bowshroom inhales Mario & Luigi which is a reference to Bowser's Inside Story. * King Frosty is the symbol and signature character for Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure * Popple didn't really get much attention and appearances throughout the Mario RPG's, so he was confirmed as a boss in this game. * Snook, which is Popple's new Rookie, has a strange appearance simaler to that of Roy Koopa except with blue glassess and bandana. * Bowshroom's Core is known to be the final boss of the game but also resembles the "Dark Star Core" Gallery Chip.png|Chip Gameplay2.png|Wario & Waluigi battle. Logos and Boxart M&LSA_Logo.png|The game's logo. M&LRiABoxart.png|The game's boxart Artwork BowshroomSketch.jpg|Bowshroom's first Sketch CackfulSketches.jpg|Cackful's first Sketch King_Frosty_Sketches.jpg|The first King Frosty render ChipSketches.jpg|Chip's Artwork Millennium_Star.jpg|The Millennium Star's first sketch Millennium_Star2.jpg|The Millennium Star's final sketch Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:RPGs Category:Luigi Category:Luigi Games Category:Wario Games Category:Wario Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Nintendo Category:Games by iMansoorferoz Category:Games by MidGame Inc. Category:Nintendo 3DS Games